


Cheesy Pick Up Lines

by Girlpower



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlpower/pseuds/Girlpower
Summary: Some prejudices have yet to be overcome.





	

“So how many calories did you have in there?” The words kept ringing in her ears. Hillary’s eyes stung. Thank God for the shades, she mused.

Hillary had bore with such kind of questions before. But she had to admit that she was taken aback by the venom in those hecklers’ voices. And she had even managed to look into the eye of one of them, from behind the shades. They had a mean look in them. Before she could speak up or the agents could step in, Bill had stepped out of the burger joint, oblivious to all of this. But his presence had stopped the heckling nonetheless. The three men quickly faded into the crowd.

She looked at Bill from the corner of her eye, seated next to her in the SUV. Brows furrowed, glassed perched on the bridge of his nose, he was intently reading a pamphlet he had picked off somewhere. The sun shone off his white hair, which she so adored. My prince charming, she thought happily.

“How many calories did you have in there?” The words echoed in her mind once again and brought her happy train of thoughts to an end. She couldn’t believe this happened in upstate New York. Her home state. One thing became loud and clear. Sexism still persisted deep in this country and at all levels- be it an office sexual harassment case, be it a girl travelling alone at night, be it a college kid at a party, or be it towards a female former Secretary of State and a presidential nominee. Hillary gritted her teeth. Damn it. This is not a world she wants her granddaughter to grow up in, or grandson to be raised in.  That is why she had run for office in the first place. Little had she known back then, that not only would she lose the election, America would end up electing a racist, homophobic, sexist, misogynist of a man instead.

The car screeched to a halt. She could feel Bill’s eyes boring into her. She once sent a quick prayer for her shades. She couldn’t face Bill right now. No doubt he’d spontaneously combust and it’d take her and the agents a good couple of minutes to convince him that a former President cannot go about shouting and looking for men who heckled his wife. “A penny for your thoughts,” he drawled. “Its nothing Bill, I’m just tired. Its been a long day.” He arched an eyebrow, “If you say so. Well you go ahead and put your feet up. I’m bringing up the bags.” Hillary pressed a tight lipped smile, gave his hands a squeeze and stepped out of the car as the agents held the door open.

Bill was still pondering over Hillary’s strange behaviour, when he heard Kevin, one of the agents say softly, “I’m sorry Ma’am, you need anything?” He spun around. “No, I appreciate it Kevin. Thank you,” Hillary shook his hands and stepped inside the house.

“Kevin!”The agent looked up. “What’s wrong with her?” Bill demanded. “Sir, I don’t think I’m at a libert..” “Kevin, what is wrong with my wife?” Bill said his blue eyes boring into the young agent’s. The young agent never stood much of a chance anyway.

Bill clenched his fists as he stormed upstairs. Nobody talked to his girl that way. Or to any girl for that matter. Damn, he should have led her out instead of staying back and posing for a couple of selfies. Marc and Chelsea had left with the kids before them. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to reign in his temper. She had been in such a playful mood since the morning, wrapping up Chelsea’s present and the books she got for the kids. Now a few scumbags had tainted the day.

He stood at the door, watching her. She was sitting on the love seat, hair falling over her face, absentmindedly scrolling her phone. God, she’s beautiful. He had always been in love with her golden tresses. He moved up to her, and softly tucked a stray strand behind her ear.

Hillary was taken aback by the sweet gesture. She smiled, stood up and put her hands around his neck. Silently, Bill took her hand and placed it on his chest. His heat was thudding underneath the fabric of the burgundy sweater. Her eyes widened, “My God, Bill.” “Spring of 1971 to spring of 2017. All these years and it still feels like the first t’me. You’re still the prettiest th’ang I’ve ever seen, Hill. You set my heart racing every damn time” Bill’s words were dripping with southern drawl. Hillary felt the blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks. She pulled him closer, reaching for the hair at his nape. Bill in turn, bowed his head and tugged her earlobe with his teeth, his fingers running through her golden locks which he so loved.

“Bill, we haven’t even changed yet,” she whispered. “I vote we get to the undressing part and take a break there before we put on our clothes,” Bill drawled lazily.

Hillary doubled over with a hoot, coming out of the embrace. “70 years. You’re 70 years old Bill and you still haven’t run out of your collection of cheesy pick up lines!” Hillary managed to say before breaking out again into peals of laughter. “Yeah, I still got it, can’t deny that,” Bill said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He then suddenly reached for her and pulled her closer once again. “America isn’t ready yet sweetheart. We have overcome a lot of prejudices and one day we will get over this one too. And maybe sooner than you think,” he said softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Hillary’s heart swelled up with love. She at once knew that he knew. She slowly shook her head. “I know, Bill. I know.” “So, honey, until then, can I borrow a kiss? I promise to give it back.”

Before Hillary even had a chance to crack up, his lips descended on hers.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the mistakes. The line "Can I borrow a kiss? I promise to give it back." is not mine.


End file.
